ANOTHER Lost In Fruits Basket story
by curlyangel
Summary: 4 girls who r major fans of Furuba make a wish to be a part of Fruits Basket. They end up in the actual story with their own animals,a different look, and one way out; the way they got in of course! This is my first fanfiction, so i hope yall like it!
1. Character Discriptions

**'****m-****kay****. This is my 1****st****fanfic**** so please don't b 2 hard on me. I'm ****goin**** 2 do the character descriptions 1****st**** so yall know who everyone is. (****everyone**** can b ****rlly****, RLLY random & hyper**** along with what their description says****) if u ****wanna**** no more about the beautiful & talented ****mua**** u can read my profile. So, ****heres**** the character descriptions b4 the story! **

Disclaimer- I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters in the series, but I do own the characters described below.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o****0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o**

Character Descriptions:

Main Characters

_Elizabeth or __Liz_- Liz is tall with long, wavy, golden cream colored hair that has reverse brown highlights. Her eyes are a deep green, but will change to a gray-green when she is depressed or if it is a rainy day. Liz does not like the rain and is easily pissed whether or not it's raining. She is a straight A student who has the rare ability to make teachers think she is a perfect angel. Liz loves to read and is usually found with a book in her hands. She enjoys playing the violin, singing, drawing, climbing trees, and the color purple. Liz is usually very kind and nice to everybody but can be _very_ mean when she wants to be. She is almost unstoppable in a fight, and doesn't give up easily. Liz moves with cat-like grace and can climb trees really well. She enjoys spending time alone, but also enjoys spending time with Kal, Bria, and Rena. Kal is one of the two people who are usually sensible and sane in her group, but she does have her insane moments.

_Kalira or __Kal_- slightly shorter than Liz, Kal has shoulder length light brown hair. She has deep, yellow eyes, and does **not** like to be messed with. Kal isn't usually happy unless she is with her 4 friends, and she likes to stay in a group. She enjoys reading manga, drawing, playing the bass, and the color black. Kal can sometimes be slightly violent and you do NOT want to piss her off. But when she is having fun, she is the best. Kal is the other sensible one in the group and she is almost never hyper. She runs as fast as her animal –the wolf- and she is just as friendly.

_Sabrina or __Bria_- Bria is the shortest of the four. She has light brown, straight hair down to her shoulders, and dark brown eyes. Bria is Rena's twin sister but they aren't very alike. She is the prankster in the group and will do almost anything for a good laugh. Bria is fun loving, hyper, and random most of the time and she enjoys reading, playing the viola, drawing, play fighting her sister, and the color blue. She is very kind and will not hesitate to help someone in need.

_Rena_- Rena is slightly taller than her sister and has short, straight, dark brown hair. Her eyes are the same shade as her sister's and she has the ability to sense things and people around her. (Where they are only. It's impossible to sneak up on her). She enjoys play fighting her sister, the cello, and the color red. Rena has a fun loving attitude like her sister and can look and sound slightly insane at times. She loves to read and enjoys being with her friends.

Minor Characters

Luna & Lana r coming in later w/ their descriptions & any other characters I put in the story r most likely going 2 have a Character Descriptions Chapter after they are introduced into the story.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hope you like my story!!!!!**

Disclaimer- If I owned Fruits Basket, Kyo & Tohru would have kissed a looooooooooooooong time ago.

The Four Other Junishi

I was running through the forest following an ocelot who was managing to stay right in front of me. She was holding my favorite Kyo plushie and I just had to get it back. Then, when I was almost able to reach it, she looked back at me with a piercing stare that was very familiar, yet I had never seen the miniature jaguar before. I stopped for a second to wonder and then I was falling through the air, darkness all around me, and when I finally stopped falling, I landed in a ring of 17 familiar- looking animals. (including the Ocelot) Then, suddenly, a bright flash of light came from the middle of the circle and two beautiful, red-eyed girls, one tall with wild curly hair, the other shorter with short straight hair, stood in the center of the circle. Then the Ocelot stepped out of the circle, and as the two girls watched, it strode towards me. I reached out my hand to pat it and as it touched my hand, everything became smaller and my sight became sharper, then when I looked down at my hands, I noticed they were paws instead. I had become the Ocelot. I was so shocked, that I didn't notice when the tallest girl picked me up.

"Hello Elizabeth." She said a kind yet wicked gleam in her eye. "I'm Lana, this is Luna. We will see you soon." Then Luna started laughing evilly and everything went black.

I jolted awake and looked around my room. All my Furuba posters were where they were supposed to be and my zodiac plushies were still in their chair. My two bookshelves were overflowing with books and my collection of Fruits Basket was in the middle of the larger one. I got out of bed and got ready for school. When I was done fixing my hair, I looked at my watch, it was 6:30. I had 20 minutes to kill before I should head to the bus, so I sat down at my computer. Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki looked back at me on my desktop. I opened up my email and found find 15 unread. Most of them were review replies for fanfiction and the rest were new chapters for some of my favorite stories. I read the review replies first then opened the others to read the chapters that I hadn't read before, all the while wishing I could write a story that people would enjoy reading too. (HINT HINT!!!) After I read the last chapter on my email, I looked at my watch. It was 6:57. I had less than three minutes before the bus would come. I grabbed my school stuff and headed to the bus stop, forgetting my violin. I ran down to my stop and just barely made it. It was then that I remembered my violin. "Perfect" I thought to myself "hopefully the rest of my day won't suck too".

During lunch that day my three friends, Bria, Rena, and Kal, and I decided to sit outside. The topic of conversation? Fruits Basket. The four of us were completely obsessed. Every day we would sit together at lunch, and talk about the characters, our favorite parts, and anything else about the books that we could possibly think of. Today was no different.

"Liz, can I PLEASE borrow book # 13?" asked Bria. (I was the only one of us who owned the entire series.)

"Sure." I replied.

"Hey, you guys." Rena cut in. "You know what would be really awesome?"

"What?" Kal, Bria and I said with a sigh. Rena was known to come up with some of the strangest and randomest things.

"If we could be a part of Fruits Basket and met the characters!" she said excitedly.

"That would be pretty awesome," Kal told her a hint of a smile on her face as she stared off into space thinking about her favorite character. (Hatori)

"Come on people! We have to wish for it if we want it to happen!" Rena exclaimed.

"Ok." We all said. "We wish that we could be a part of fruits basket and could meet all the characters."

"Except for the dead ones!" Bria added. "That would be scary."

"Except for the dead ones." I agreed. "Now, didn't the two of you want a book from me?"

The rest of the day went well, not including orchestra. I had to apologize a million times to the orchestra director before she stopped giving me looks. I also got a warning and would get a detention if I forgot my violin again.(My actual director is awesome) The reason she was so nice (Yes that was nice!) is because I'm usually a straight A student and have the gift of making my teachers think I'm perfect and innocent. (My huge kitten-like eyes really help with that) Anyway, the four of us left school that day each reading one of my books and with a funny feeling that something was about to happen.

**I know, I know. This was a rlly short chapter. I'm sorry. IM SORRY!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!! IM SORRY TO THE WHOLE WORLD!!!!!! ( I know!! Ritzu moment!!! (probably made you laugh though!) : ) I will write soon, but only if I get reviews! ;)**

**-curlyangel (also known as Liz)**


End file.
